Les chaleureuses
by starck29
Summary: Albus Dumbledore est mort. Ce simple constat eu de lourdes répercussions sur le monde sorcier, encore plus à Poudlard. Désormais, les mangemorts contrôlent l'école et y imposent leur loi. Et malheureusement, elle n'est pas à l'avantage des Poufsouffles, qui devront le découvrir sous le coup des doloris. [ co-écriture avec Aqualyne ]


_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Hello, voilà un nouvel OS, un yuri écrit en co-écriture avec Aqualyne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et à aller voir le profil d'Aqua. Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Les chaleureuses**

Sally-Anne était étendue sur le sol, le corps endolori par les doloris des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Heureusement pour elle, les sortilèges de douleurs qu'elle recevait étaient moins puissants que ceux d'un mangemort. D'autant que les quatrièmes années n'avaient pas l'habitude de lancer le sortilège et que la moitié de ceux qu'elle recevait ne lui causait rien de plus que de légers picotements. Elle jeta un rapide coup d' œil à l'horloge présente dans la salle pour se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du cours et, par extension, de sa retenue. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une retenue et non de la torture, elle regrettait désormais les heures passées à nettoyer les chaudrons de Rogue. Elle … elle avait reconnu certains élèves qu'elle connaissait parmi ceux qui lui avaient lancé l'impardonnable. Elle avait vu leur regard, vide et … désespéré. Elle avait mal pour eux, mais elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était durant un cours d'étude des moldus, du professeur Carrow, l'autre Carrow. Elle avait murmuré quelque chose de très peu élogieux et d'assez fleuri sur ledit cours, que la mangemorte avait entendu et n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Elle avait eu le courage -ou la folie- de le répéter à voix haute et c'était ce qui l'avait conduite à se faire torturer ainsi. Les sorts s'arrêtèrent avant qu'un dernier, beaucoup plus puissant, ne la fasse hurler et ne la pousse à la limite de l'inconscience. Puis il cessa et les élèves sortirent, la plupart avec un regard au minimum peiné pour elle.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, lui dit le mangemort, mais ne vous avisez pas de recommencer. On ne sait jamais … cette école peut-être particulièrement dangereuse il me semble.

Sally-Anne se releva difficilement, le corps endolori et couvert de bleus et elle sortit de la salle. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne sa salle commune, mais à peine sortie de la salle de cours, elle trébucha. Incapable de se rattraper elle allait s'effondrer par terre, mais deux bras l'entourèrent et la retinrent. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre cette personne, c'était elle. Elle pouvait reconnaître son parfum, un mélange à la fois doux et légèrement fruité. La Poufsouffle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa petite-amie, dans les bras de Flora. Cette dernière commença à lui caresser les cheveux, délicatement, pour la consoler, et à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de la voir dans cet état, elle pleurait à en déchirer le cœur, son corps était couvert de bleus et elle avait les jambes tremblantes..

\- On devrait s'en aller Sally, murmura la Serpentarde une fois que sa petite-amie se fut un peu calmée, je vais t'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Non Flora, lui répondit la Poufsouffle la voix rauque, ramène-moi … ramène-moi à ma Salle Commune s'il te plaît.

\- Tu es folle Sally ! Pas dans ton état, tu as passé une heure à subir des doloris ! Madame Pomfresh pourra guérir ça.

\- S'il te plaît Flora … Pour elles …

\- Très bien tu as gagné, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser ton état s'aggraver.

Flora passa un bras sous la poitrine de la brune, tandis que cette dernière passait un bras par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Elles avancèrent de cette façon à leur rythme, petit à petit, vérifiant bien à chaque virage et chaque croisement que ni Rogue ni un Carrow n'était présent. Elles ne s'inquiétaient pas outre-mesure des préfets de Serpentards, ils se montraient zélés en présence des quatre mangemorts présents dans le château, mais sinon ils laissaient couler, ne voulant pas être dérangés plus que de raisons. Finalement, après un dernier croisement, elles passèrent devant le tableau d'entrée des cuisines, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée de la Salle commune de Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas un mur dont l'entrée était cachée comme à Serpentard, il s'agissait d'un tas de tonneaux. Sally-Anne lui indiquait sur quel tonneau taper et avec quel rythme pour éviter la douche au vinaigre. Un chemin apparu, comme le mur de briques qui s'ouvre à l'entrée du Chemin de traverse, et les deux filles purent rentrer. Une fois arrivées dans la salle commune quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de se retrouver face à la dizaine d'élèves de quatrième année qui avaient lancé des doloris à Sally-Anne. L'un d' entre eux s'avança, un air contrit sur le visage, jusqu'à être juste en face de Sally-Anne et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la poufsouffle le prit de vitesse.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Sally …

\- A cause de moi vous avez été obligés de lancer ce sort et … je sais que ça a été très dur pour vous.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ce serait à nous de dire ça?

\- Certainement pas. J'ai fais n'importe quoi et j'ai eu des ennuis. C'est normal. Mais vous avez été impliqués et ça, ça ne l'est pas.

Le garçon allait dire quelque chose mais un simple regard de Flora suffit à le faire taire. La serpentard n'était pas vraiment une inconnue, tous les poufsouffles savaient qu'elle était digne de confiance et qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de sa part. Sauf si ils blessaient Sally-Anne, là ils savaient qu'ils seraient tous morts avant même d'y penser. En silence les élèves regardèrent les deux filles traverser lentement la salle en direction des dortoirs et certains élèves des dernières années prirent quelques fioles de potion qu'ils déposèrent prudemment dans le sac de Flora. Dès qu'ils avaient appris pour les retenues des Carrow les élèves de Poufsouffle avaient commencé à faire des réserves de potions de guérison et anti-douleur pour pallier à toute éventualité. Depuis, et sous la surveillance lointaine de Madame Pomfresh ils géraient un réseau de trafique de potions pour venir en aide aux élèves qui avaient subis les retenues des Carrow mais qui avaient trop peur d' aller à l'infirmerie où de toute façon l'infirmière avait l'interdiction de soigner ces mêmes élèves.

Lorsqu'elle avait sentit que des potions étaient glissées dans son sac Flora avait béni les poufsouffles intérieurement. Sally lui avait raconté comment ils étaient devenus les grands distributeurs de potions et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise. La maison jaune et noire était vraiment parfaite pour cette mission puisqu'ils étaient toujours les plus sous-estimés mais même Flora avait été obligée d'être surprise quand elle avait appris que la maison soutenait discrètement la résistance de Poudlard en volant de la nourriture aux cuisines pour le groupe et en lui donnant les horaires et itinéraires des rondes des Carrow. Flora conduisit Sally-Anne jusqu'à sa chambre, situé sur le même palier, avec son sac plein de potions. Elles marchaient lentement, la Poufsouffle était plus faible. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la porte de la chambre que partageait Sally-Anne avec Susan et Megan, Flora découvrit pourquoi les chambres jaunes-et-noires étaient surnommées _les chaleureuses_. Elles étaient aux couleurs de leur maison, mais ce n'était pas le jaune criard de leurs uniformes. C' était un jaune plus sombre, mais pas comme du vert, plus comme de l'orange. En un mot il était accueillant. Des bouillottes en cuivre étaient accrochées aux murs pour les longues nuits durant lesquels les élèves pouvaient avoir froid. Il y avait quatre lits disposés en demi-cercle recouverts de couvertures en patchwork et avec une lampe également en cuivre sur chaque table de chevet diffusant une lumière douce et agréable dans la pièce. Il y avait également une autre règle chez les blaireaux que Sally-Anne avait expliqué à Flora un jour : les aînés ont pour obligation de prendre au moins un premier année dans leur chambre. Contrairement à Gryffondor où il y avait deux chambres par années point. Le quatrième lit devait donc appartenir à un nouvel élève, si il était toujours là bien entendu.

\- Le lit le plus à gauche, murmura la Poufsouffle difficilement

Flora l'y conduisit et l'allongea dessus avant de lui faire boire une première potion contre la douleur. La Serpentarde s'assit sur le rebord et laissa son amie pleurer contre elle tout en commençant à lui caresser les cheveux à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Elles étaient dans cette position depuis quelques minutes lorsque Sally-Anne saisit soudainement Flora et l'entraîna avec elle sur le lit avant de se blottir dans ses bras et d'enfoncer profondément sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. D'abord surprise par le mouvement brusque Flora se détendit et resserra doucement son étreinte sans rien dire. La Serpentarde commença à lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main droite et rapidement sa petite-amie s'endormit. Flora la rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, soulagée de la voir moins souffrir.


End file.
